xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Asura Physiology
The power to use the abilities of an Asura. Variation of Demon Physiology and Hindu Deity Physiology. Not to be confused with Asura Form. Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an Asura, a member of a group of power-seeking deities from Hindu/Buddhist Mythology, who were sometimes considered sinful and materialistic, but most often considered to have become addicted to passions, especially wrath, pride, boasting, and bellicosity. Asura are obsessed with force and violence, always looking for an excuse to get into a fight, angry with everyone and unable to maintain calm or solve problems peacefully. In terms of power, Asuras rank equal to the other deities, and some have levels of power that rival even the most powerful. Some individuals have forced all Hindu-deities to retreat and were defeated only by exploiting their own weaknesses, main one being pride. Applications *Animal Imitation *Appendage Generation **Multiple Arms **Multiple Heads **Multiple Eyes ***360-Degree Vision *Anger Empowerment *Berserker Physiology **Feral Mind *Combat Manipulation **Combat Empowerment **Combat Specialist **Weapon Proficiency *Elemental Manipulation **Elemental Mimicry *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Hatred Empowerment *Malleable Anatomy *Night Empowerment Variations Daitya Physiology *Giant Physiology *Supernatural Condition Danavas Physiology *Enhanced Archery (even among Asura standards) *Weather Manipulation Notable Asuras Out of the many powerful Asuras that existed in Hindu Myth, there were a few cases that demonstrated abilities and power that made them leaders among the other Asuras. Some include: *'Mahishasura' - Prince of the Asura who was granted invincibility by Brahma himself and became powerful enough to drive all the gods (devas) out of Heaven and defeat their king, Lord Indra, single-handedly. His special powers were: **Absolute Strength **Army Manipulation **Buffalo Physiology **Divine Slayer ***Meta Combat (able to defeat even the demiurgic Indra) **Ultimate Invincibility (in battle) **Universal Lordship *'Rahu (complete state)' - an asura whose body was divided into two parts upon being beheaded by Vishnu **'Rahu (identity of his head)' - the segment that is destined to swallow the sun or the moon causing eclipses, Often depicted in art as a serpents head. Its special powers include: ***Anatomical Liberation ***Cosmic Hunger ***Snake Physiology **'Ketu (identity of the body of Rahu)' - the segment that causes material loss in order to force a more spiritual outlook in the person. Its special powers include: ***Belief Inducement ***Luck Bestowal *'Shukra' - preceptor of the Daityas, and the Guru of the Asuras, identified with the planet Venus, one of the Navagrahas (Cosmic Influencer). His special powers include: **Enlightenment **Higher Consciousness **Temporal Cognition *'Virochana' - King of the Asura who traveled with Indra, the King of the Devas, on a quest to achieve enlightenment. His special powers include: **Cosmic Awareness **Enlightenment **Nigh-Omniscience Associations *Demon Physiology *Garuda Physiology *Destroyer Deity Physiology *Hindu Deity Physiology *Naga Physiology *Rakshasa Physiology Limitations *Addicted to passions, especially wrath, pride, boasting, and bellicosity. *The Asuras' hotblooded and passion-driven nature tended to cloud their judgment and leaves them vulnerable to damage. Known Users *Asura (Hindu Mythology) *Asuras (DC Comics) *Precious Lara Quigaman as Shen Li Liang (Kung Fu Kids) *Asura (Shin Megami Tensei) *Ashura (Skyblazer) *Asura (Final Fantasy) *Kishin Asura (Soul Eater) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Asuramon (Digimon) Gallery PDVD_007.jpg|Shen Li Liang (Right) being Resurrected and given life by the villains of Kung Fu Kids TV Series Asura_FFIV_DS_Art.png|Asura (Final Fantasy IV) Asura_MT.jpg|Asura (Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey) a recurring demon in the series. Asura_(Dc_comics).png|The Asuras (DC Comics) are deities that were cast aside by the other gods and are forever enraged Asura kishin 3979.jpg|Kishin Asura (Soul Eater) Ps3-asura-s-wrath.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power